


Scientific Fact

by iPrayToCastiel



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Body Image, F/M, Stay Strong, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrayToCastiel/pseuds/iPrayToCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has always been self conscious of her body, but maybe it takes a cute, sarcastic doctor to show her who she really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scientific Fact

**Author's Note:**

> Being self conscious of your body is something every person goes through and it should not be look down upon or ignored. Every person is beautiful, no matter the body shape, the hair color, or even skin color. And I think that everyone needs to be reminded of that.

Why couldn’t Star Fleet uniforms be baggier, you thought as you tugged on your shirt. You tightly pulled the front of the shirt away from your front in attempt to make the form fitting clothes looser. You sighed as it seemed to only tighten more. You gave up and decided to just go ahead to your station in the med bay and skip breakfast.

“L/N! I need you’re help over here now!” Dr. McCoy yelled across the room. You rushed over to the bed that contained Captain Kirk. His arms were clutched over his stomach that seemed to be bleeding. You grabbed the medical scissors near by opened his shirt. 

Everything seemed to move in a blur as you and the medical team took care of Jim’s wounds. You sat on his bed after everyone was done and listened to his recounting of what happened. After hearing the fight he had been in, you couldn’t imagine putting yourself in his place. You walked over to where Bones was standing. His arms were crossed with his face in deep concentration. 

“The damn man needs to learn when to stop,” he grumbled. The irritated look on his face looked almost like a pout.

“You gotta give him credit though. God, knows I could never do what he did,” you scoffed before walked away. You missed the shocked and confused look he gave you. 

The day carried on with mostly minor injuries, and occasionally, the expected motion sickness. You ended up skipping both lunch and dinner because honestly, you could afford to miss a few meals. 

You walked into the med bay a little more drowsy that the day before. And this seemed to catch the attention of the sarcastic southern doctor. 

“Y/N, are you alright?” he asked, clearly showing concern. You rubbed your eyes as you smiled and yawned. 

“Of course, Leo,” you said. “Just a little tired.”

He eyed you carefully before putting you to work. Today, you would be lifting and sorting through the boxes of supplies. It wasn’t anything you hadn’t done before, but today the task seemed unreasonably challenged. When you stood up with the tenth box in your hands, you vision became spotty. You swayed and stumbled. 

“Y/N?” you heard Bones call. You slowly felt your body tipping, as soon the ground seemed a lot closer than you thought. But before you reached the ground you felt arms wrap around you. The last thing you heard was, “Damnit woman,” before you blacked out. 

You woke up in one of the biobeds to none other than Leonard sitting in the chair sleeping. You sat up, still seeing a couple spots. The moving apparently woke the cute sleeping doctor because he shot up and scolded you for moving. 

“Damn it Y/N,” he whispered. “What the hell happened to you? Don’t you dare lie to me.” He scolded.

“Leo, I’m fine really, I just haven’t gotten around to eating lately.” You said looking down. 

“Not eating? Y/N,” he chastised. “You of all people should know...”

“Yes, I know I need to eat! I just, god, I need to lose weight and I figured it would help if I skipped a few meals. I just wanted a better body okay?” you asked ashamed.

“You wanted a better body?” Bones scoffed. His eyes softened at the sad look on your face. “Hey, look at me.” You reluctantly looked into his eyes. 

“It’s a scientific fact that your body is perfect just the way it is. Okay? I’m saying this as your doctor and someone who cares about you.” He said sternly, shocking you. You smiled when his eyes went wide at his own confession. He looked down.

You reached for one of his hands that was resting on the bed. He looked up at you hopefully. You smirked. 

“It’s a scientific fact that I care about you too.”


End file.
